diz
by HandsomeBowtie
Summary: just read the motherfucking


**(Hey guys, I'm working on a my little pony fanfiction story about discords and nightmare moons love child. Tell me what you guys think. ^3^)**

_**Luna, descend…**_

Luna was in the royal garden, looking at the pieces of history set in stone. A cool breeze passes by, it was scented of lavender. You guessed the maids were drying the royal sheets. You sit down on an oak wood bench in honor for those who fell in the solar and lunar war. You don't get why your sister insist on keeping this scar of your past. It shamed you to sit on this despicable thing every night, but it's the only seat that lets you enjoy of what's last of the only creature that truly loved the night. You sit on the shameful bench and look at what's left of the race called nightvare's. This statue always strike ponies odd, and say its base on an old wives tail. But you and two other know better. But that is not your main concern as you see a courier running towards you. It looks like he's not going to stop-

"WATCH OUT!"

As you heard this, you gracefully gotten up and side step before the courier collided into you. The speeding courier crashed into the bench, breaking the bench far from repair. This brings you great joy now that the awful bench was gone. But also saddens you to lose the only bench that allowed you to admire the nightvare statue. The courier quickly gotten up and spoke in what appeared to be a Trottingham accent.

"Oh my Celestia! I'm so sorry. PLEASE DON'T BANISH ME TO THE MOON!" The courier said, cowering in fear. You don't get why ponies think you can banish ponies to the moon, only your sister could do that! Not like she would, she would never punish any mortal like that. She just uses the moon as time out, and you learned full well to behave. Of course you can however, banish ponies to the sun. you think its a lot worse than the moon. Your thoughts were cut short by the courier's sobbing. Something about him having a wife and kid, but was probably a lie, he didn't have a wedding band to show for it.

You decided you have tortured him enough. "Tis alright, you shan't worry, 'twas rubbuge that would go unmissed." This seemed to snap him out of his blubbering; he quickly looked up and stare into your eyes. "r-really?" you sighed, and looked him in the face and said yes. He quickly shot up and begin kissing your slipper, repeating 'bless you princess'. You were quickly getting irritated by his excessive praise, so you quickly shut his mouth and brought him back to eye level.

"For what reason have you shown yourself here?" you asked, wanting to know the trigger of this absurd event. "oh! My apologies, I'm supposed to deliver this to you, Your hooves only." The courier said, grabbing a black sealed envelope and handing it to you. Interesting, you have never seen a letter like this before. You turn over the letter over and inspect the front of it, looking at the strange golden crest. Instantly, the princess of the night knew who wrote the note. The only pony capable of twisting reality and space.

Discord.

"Why does discord wish to meet with us?" you said, putting the envelope on one of the statues. "I-I don't know your majesty, he never said…" he said, shrugging his shoulders. Oh how it frustrates you for when you don't even know the logic of that draconequus. Your sister Tia used to find it as a challenging game, to guess discord's reasoning behind his decisions. But that that was a thousand years ago and you feel you should go see why discord wanted you.

"You have done well, you may now leave." With a quick thank you, he quickly trotted out of the gardens and back to the courier office. As you walk out of the court yard and into the castle, you were greeted by two lunar guards. It occurred that you might need a plan in case something happens to her and her sister would never catch drift until it's too late. You never could trust that fool of un-order. You face one of the guards, and asked." You there, guard. Follow us, we require your assistance." With a 'yes princess', the guard quickly gotten to your side and started heading to discords room.

**(Should I stop here or no? tell me in the comments.)**


End file.
